


Levi x Reader *very mild mature content* (Chapter 30 Titan Beauty)

by PotatoGirl99



Series: Titan Beauty (Mature Parts Only) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoGirl99/pseuds/PotatoGirl99
Summary: I want to keep my Levi x Reader fanfiction accessible to everyone, so I post the mature bits on AOOO so that younger readers/readers who aren't a fan of mature bits are able to skip them! Those who do like them can find them here, on AOOO :)
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Series: Titan Beauty (Mature Parts Only) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/809610
Kudos: 34





	Levi x Reader *very mild mature content* (Chapter 30 Titan Beauty)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to keep my Levi x Reader fanfiction accessible to everyone, so I post the mature bits on AOOO so that younger readers/readers who aren't a fan of mature bits are able to skip them! Those who do like them can find them here, on AOOO :)

(y/n)'s stomach was twisted and overflowing with butterflies, her heart beating faster than it had all day.  
She was aware of the fact that there wasn’t much holding them back anymore.  
They were alone in that room, with no sign of any interruption heading their way, and it was late at night, no one to notice (y/n)’s absence from her original room. Also, they were secretly, yet officially together. They had known each other for years in total… They were both young adults…

Levi’s hand moved from her hip to her bare side. He pushed her shirt up slightly, revealing her stomach and ribs, asking (y/n) the unthinkable without taking his lips off hers. She curled her toes as she made the brave decision to give permission. She felt Levi smile at her concession. He grabbed her shirt by its bottom and pulled it over her head, throwing it somewhere in the room. Daringly he ran his hands up her stomach, and for the first time, he didn’t stop at her breasts. His warm hands gripped her softly, greedily squeezing and caressing her. She was fighting the urge to squeal out of joy and excitement. In all honestly, she’d been waiting for that for weeks.

Levi held on to her tightly and rolled over, so that she was on top. She sat on his lap looking down at him. There wasn’t much light so it was hard to see anything at all, but (y/n) wasn’t lost on the fact that she was now without shirt and bra. There was quite a difference between him blindly feeling her up under the covers and now him seeing her, completely exposed. She stared at his face briefly, her cheeks blushing, biting her lip.  
Levi stared at her face and put a hand on her cheek, feeling how hard she was blushing before chuckling, making (y/n)'s heart falter.

“You’re embarrassed?” He questioned, a cheeky smile on his face, his eyebrows raised. He ran his hands down the side of her body.  
“Ch-, because you won’t stop staring, yeah I’m a little embarrassed!” she whispered angrily, though she was actually just very flattered. He grabbed her waist tightly and pulled her down again, leaning over her.  
“Don’t be. You’re absolutely gorgeous.” He spoke to her. He kissed her neck as his hands grew more and more bold around her chest. “Besides, there’s a lot more for me to see and do to you in the future, so you should probably get used to it.” He mumbled before continuing to kiss her. She couldn’t restrain her smile as they kissed, she felt like she had finally won the game, gotten what she wanted.   
(y/n)’s victory was short-lived, because only a few seconds later the door burst open.


End file.
